All is Fair in Love and Tactics
by HappyVanilla
Summary: The guilty love. It was wrong, it was so right. An unattainable goal has an alternative path. Robin must choose between his heart and his mind.
1. Perfect Angel

"Sensei... can you teach me about _this_ again?"

We were in my room. I was looking over tactics when she came into the room. I greeted her, asking her what she needed me for. Wordlessly, she got onto my bed, laying there vulnerable. Oh so vulnerable. She reached down and slowly peeled away her panties, leaving her precious parts exposed for me to see.

Looking away, I tell her that we can't do this. That we shouldn't be doing this. That I am her teacher and she is my student. That this is wrong.

"Robin."

With one word, she shuts me up. She gets up close into my face. In a blink, our lips touched. Soft, so soft. She pulls away, leaving me wanting more of the luscious pink membranes.

She's baiting me and I know it. I know it because I taught it to her. To lure an enemy, you must set bait. Feigning retreat to encourage chase. All of this I know because I taught her.

But, I chased anyway. I took the bait, fully knowing that there was a hook to pull me in.

She puts her hands around me as our lips crashed. We exchanged diplomats with our tongues and wrestled for control- no - domination of the other.

She, unsurprisingly, won. She pulls up, straddling me like a rider on a Pegasus while I lay flat on the bed. At this point, there's no turning back. Not like I had a choice to retreat anyway. She wouldn't let me.

Unlike Grima, I let myself give in to the influence. Her lustful moans was music to my ears as she increased her pace. She sure is an expert Pegasus Knight.

Not wanting to lose, I switch positions, now with me on top and her on the bottom. I cranked up the tempo with every thrust. In. Out. In. Out. I didn't stop. She grips my clothing as she cries out in ecstasy.

After a while, I felt it. I felt myself near the limits. I tell her this. Then I felt something else. Her legs, pushing me deeper her into her as she locks our bodies. She's not letting me escape. So instead I attacked. Over and over and over until the... climax, in which my magic bursts inside.

"Robin~"

She murmurs my name. The pressure from behind decreasing as she goes limp. Excess mana leaks out of her as she pants for air.

I've done it again. I fell for her again. I can't tell what did it. Was it her unparalleled beauty? Or her genius intellect? Or her absolute perfection in everything? No. It was all of that and more. It was her uncanny resemblance. Yes. That was the biggest. She was exact match. From the same appearance to the similar self-esteem.

Don't get me wrong though. They are not the same person. Calling them the same would do the both of them a disservice. After all, there are differences between the two. One was an unattainable goal, for she has eyes for a certain blue friend. Her lover will always be the second choice, overshadowed by the charismatic leader. On the other hand, the other one loved only one person. And that person is and will always be _me._


	2. Tearful Beginnings

I always thought it was wrong.

For starters, I knew her mother. Heck, I knew her grandmother. They are people I fought side by side for. I was also their best man at their respective weddings. Imagine what they would think if I told them I had relations with their granddaughter/daughter.

But she would always reassure me. She always tells me love has no boundaries. Something I now believe with all my heart. I mean, I came from another world. I saw time-traveling children. I saw future me. I even fought future me. So what's so hard about believing in this?

Maybe it was the way it started. Her father entrusted me to mentor his daughter, to help her achieve perfection. I agreed and for weeks, things progressed smoothly. She was an eager student, always seeking to know the whats and whys.

Then one day, she asks: "What is love?"

I told her that love is something beautiful. Something special. To love something or someone means to dedicate all of their heart into it, is what I told her.

"How do you know if you are in love?"

There are signs that indicate love: Accelerated heart rates, anxiety or nervousness, constant blushing. I informed her of this and she looked intrigued. I remember her face that day. She looked... ecstatic, like she found the answer to a seemingly unsolvable question.

Next thing you know, she was on top of me. She held my hand near her heart.

Doki Doki. Doki Doki.

It was beating really fast. At the time, I didn't understand. Or rather I refused to understand. Her red face. The nervousness in her body language. Her rapid heart rate. They were all signs of a person in love. Love targeted towards me. Then she said it.

"I l-love you. I love you sensei - no - Robin."

I would have laughed it off as a joke that made fun of my single status. Maybe I would have denied it. Or I would've accept it.

Except I did not have a choice.

Moments after she said the words, she sealed it with a kiss. One filled with passion. Affection. _Craving. Desiring._ And perhaps fear. Fear of a rejection. Fear of feelings not reciprocated. At that very moment, an image flashed in my mind. I knew what to do. I had my answer.

She was surprised when I pulled her in for a kiss, but not for long. She tightly embraced me as I gently caressed her, soothing her. I will not allow her to end up sad. I will not let her become another _her._


	3. An Average Day

"Cavalry Squadron to E3,E4,F3, and F4. Pegasus fleet spread across 6. Infantry moved behind calvary. Your move."

Looking at the board, I was confident I had her. It was easy. Her previous turn, she had left her mages exposed. The turn before that her fliers were left wide open. It was almost like she wasn-

"Are you taking this seriously?"

She looks up from the board and _smiles._ It wasn't just any smile, but one filled with radiance. In my dimly lit room, she glows.

"Of course I am _sensei~_."

Of course she is. After all, this is the perfect student. Everything about her is perfect. From her mannerisms to her attitude, she is a role model. No teacher can have a better student. Yet even perfection has its imperfections. And it's the imperfections that everyone notices.

Usually, she would answer back my attacks with furious counters. Usually, she would be quick to execute flanks or deploy traps. Usually, she would blitz, rush, or stall me. Usually, she would _not_ be casually flaunting her _assets_ or _adjusting_ her skirt to show her _undergarments_ or have this _deviant_ look on her face.

Wait. Something is not right. Sweat started dripping down my forehead. The room felt warmer for some reason. I suddenly feel cramped - no - trapped. My eyes started looking around for the problem.

Window? No.

Door? No.

Under the table? No.

In the closet? No.

Where could it be-

"Is there a problem~?"

Ah. The problem was right in front me. I was simply avoiding it. She had me ensnared. While I was winning the battle, she was winning the war. How narrow minded I am.

And she knew it too. The smirk on her face. Her fingers twirling around the mage piece. Her light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes sparking in anticipation. She was waiting for me to surrender. Waiting for me to admit defeat. Waiting for me to give in to her.

No, I mustn't. I can't lose again. I MUST not lose again.

" _Robin~"_

I concede.


End file.
